


Hometown

by dreamsi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future! AU, Its Slight, M/M, Moving, Persona Future! AU, but this is honestly vent whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsi/pseuds/dreamsi
Summary: “Be the one, be the one to take me home and show me the sun”After a rough month, Ryuji Sakamoto is moving out of the place he called home. He.. may not be taking it well, but someone else knows how that feels.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Hometown

**Author's Note:**

> So,, hi,,  
> I made this because honestly I needed this for myself,  
> I’m moving from my mums and I’m going through a lot cause of it,, so here’s this  
> Also for Future! AU,, this is before the story I have planned,, aka this is when they are 21 not 25,, aka before they are married.  
> Again sorry if this is shit,, I can’t write well and I cried while typing thishdbd

The cracked mirror in the bathroom would be one that would not be missed. Oh how the absence of it hits the back of his mind however. The thoughts of how many nights of patching himself up after the long nights, the first time he bleached his hair, the day he got ready for his graduation, and all the events that led up to who Ryuji Sakamoto is today. He would miss his split reflection in this bathroom.

A month ago, his mum made the decision that she has to move to Kyoto to help her mum on her last few days. He remembers the conversation that night. The pit in his heart forming as she makes him choose to stay with her or stay here. Stay with his friends, stay with the ramen shop that just took him under their wing, and just stay in the haven he created or stay with his mum, the only person who accepted him for who he was, be there for him when life got to real and supported him through everything. With that however, he was twenty-one and decided that it was time to go on his own. He helped pay his mum’s final bills and helped her pack her things, and next week he gives the keys to the landlord. And of course, his mum being his mum, she accepted his decision and said that she was so proud of him. 

Now he stands here, in a broken bathroom, as clean as it can be with tears streaming down his face as he looks at himself in a shattered mirror. He wipes his face as he hears the door open behind him. He walks out of the bathroom, peeking out to see his partner. The partner he has been with for three years, the leader of the Phantom Thieves and his lover, picking up one of the last boxes by the door. He was so grateful that Akira offered a place to live and just help him in general. They have talked about moving in together as they almost hit their three year mark on their relationship, but god how lucky he was to have him here through this. But it terrified him. Yes he had Akira, but what happens if he got tired of him. It was no surprise they both have their own problems, but what if Akira found someone better. What if they fight? What if-

A rough shake brought him back. His vision refocused and he saw Akira holding him by the shoulders. His lips were moving, but Ryuji couldn’t hear. He could feel his breathing and heartbeat, it was ragged but god did his heart ache. 

“Ryuji, can yo-.” His boyfriend voice started breaking through, until he could hear his calm voice clearly, “You there? Do you need a water. Come back to reality Ryu.”

Ryuji gasped as he registered that he could feel the floorboards, when did he get on the floor? He felt the hands on his shoulder flinch away. He looked towards Akira.

“Sorry, I- uh… didn’t mean to touch you. I didn’t know if you were about to have an attack or something but I saw you were dozing off and when I tried to call you, you just stood there so I - sorry.”

Ryuji blinked in confusion. “No no its okay. I’m fine! Sorry I must of been captured in your beauty.”

Akira chuckled, “I would be flattered, that was smooth...but I don’t think you would be crying because of that.”

He ran a thumb over his cheek and felt the tears. He looked back to Akira before blinking any of the leftover tears out of his eyes.

“Uh, yeah… sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Akira said as he got up and held his hand out, “Come.” 

Ryuji hesitantly took his hand, getting pulled up and be directed to the covered up couch. Akira helped him sit before he rushed to the fridge. Ryuji coughed to cover the silence before a water bottle was held up to his face. He smiled and took it as he felt Akira sit down next to him. He took a sip from the bottle.

“So, you wanna talk about that spiral back there?”

He could feel the concern, but his mind went to the worse thought. He shook it off.

“Um… no, it was nothing.”

“I don’t think crying and dissociating is nothing. You know you can talk to me… right?”

Ryuji scoffed, “It’s not important.”

“It is though. Something took over that made your brain disconnect for it,” Akira pouted before looking away, “but uh if you don’t wanna talk about it right now, I’ll take the last few boxe-.”

“I guess it hit me.”

Akira looked back at him. “The move?”

“Everything.”

Akira smiled sadly as he scooted closer and wrapped his arm around the blonde. The touch was warm and welcoming. It was gentle, if Ryuji wasn’t all cried out by now he sure will be now. He loved when Akira would make a gesture to hold his hand or when the other was at work and one dropped by they would sneak a kiss on the others finger that holds the promise ring they got for each other. He loved this, he loves him. And just being around Akira helped him a bit.

“Just,” Ryuji rasped, “I know I’m an adult and its dumb for me to act like this but… I love my mum. I really do. And I’m gonna miss her so much. I know I can talk to her on the phone or visit her. But not only is it rough for her to go, it’s rough to see the apartment gone too. I grew up here, it’s tough to see it go.”

Akira smiles, gripping Ryuji’s hand in his own.

“You know, when I moved out of my mum's place. I sorta did the same thing,” Kurusu nervously chuckled, “My mum was the only one that cared for me through my probation and was the one that believed me when that went down. I miss her a lot. But she knew it was for my own good to let me on my own. And now, I’m close to finishing school and close to opening my own bar...I know your mum is so happy for you. She knew how tough it was for you to make that decision and she is so proud of you for staying here. I think we can both tell that you are starting something amazing with that ramen job you chef.”

Ryuji snorted as he playfully shoved Akira, “You only want free food.”

“How dare you make assumptions! Have you know I am a chef as well...and maybe if we get these last boxes done…we can make some nice dinner in that new kitchen you love so much and I can make a nice drink for us.”

“You know I don’t drink.”

“Who said I’m making alcohol? I’ll make that lemonade punch you like so much,” Akira smirked with his signature smile, making Ryuji grin ear to ear

“That sounds amazing dear.”

Akira grabbed his hand and kissed the ring on Ryuji’s finger, making Ryuji blush at the gesture.

“Now, imma finish the last of the boxes. Take a break hon,” Akira smiled as he got up, letting go of Ryuji to go pick up the rest of the boxes. He watched him pick up his keys and a box before he turned around.

“I’m proud of you Ryu...I love you.”

Ryuji softly smiled, “I love you too Aki.”

He eyed Akira as the curly-haired man made his way out with the box, shutting the door and leaving Ryuji to relax on the couch. With that, he felt a weight disappear off his shoulder and the heaviness of his heart felt free. He kept his love struck smile as he realized in his head that, yeah, it sucks now but he can get through it. He _will_ get through it. 

He has someone to call home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on Twitter!! : Grumpshiii  
> (Kudos and comments appreciated thanks you)


End file.
